Homunculus
Homunculus (自然の収差 (ホムンクルス), Homunkurusu; Literally meaning "Nature's Aberration") are a sentient, Magic-wielding species that were artificially constructed through humanity's attempts to create the perfect . Their creation was soon considered taboo due to the price one had to pay for their successful birth, leading only or other secretive factions to engage in the said process, while warrants for their death are constantly issued out. Overview Homunculus are artificial Crystallized Magic Constructs (結晶魔法構造, Kesshō Mahō Kōzō) who were created by Esoterologists or individuals with similar occupations. Their creation was done through the implantation of an unnamed type into a deceased human body, enabling the Magic to literally take upon the shape of its container through continuous absorption of the Magic in the environment to do so. The end result is the destruction of the host body in exchange for a crystallized, sentient human-like figure composed purely of crystallized magical power. The sentience of these beings is associated with the Lacrima absorbing the host body's soul as well, thereby possessing a willpower to direct the use of the magical power available to the individual. Creation The Lacrima grafted into Homunculi are specific Lacrima that begin to melt as soon as they are in contact with an organism that possesses a . Accordingly, this magical power possesses no opposition as the Magic Origin does not continue to fuel the body of Magic. As well as this, all organs of the individual's body have been excised prior to the implantation of the Lacrima, meaning no other functions are active within the body. This allows the liquefied Magic of the Lacrima to seep into every single inch of the internal body. Soon afterwards, the individual conducting the procedure proceeds to begin the crystallization of the Magic within the body, thus solidifying the said liquid Magic until it returns to its crystal form. Biological Characteristics The nature of the creation of the Homunculi most obviously means that, while their physical appearance may reflect that of the corpse used as a template, their internal biology could not be any more different. The entirety of a Homunculi's interior is composed of crystallized magical energy: in other words, a Lacrima that has completely adopted to a new vessel beyond a simple sphere. As such, most Homunculi possess very tough skin and an interior that is nearly impossible to break through. Moreover, their exterior features are kept stable by the existence of the Magic within them, which continues to fuel the vessel with the necessary elements to allow perfect operation. In addition, a Homunculi, surprisingly, possesses the personality of the soul that once accompanied the corpse the Lacrima has taken form in. It is believed that the process of sending Magic into every part of the body's interior also causes said Magic, which is completely raw and has long had the willpower eroded from it, to possess a direction and means of being utilized. In this sense, the experiment is of absolute cruelty, for while one lives, they can no longer be regarded as part of the living. Abilities and Powers List of Homunculi Trivia *Homunculi, according to several accomplished mages, scientists and esoterologists, can be considered reverse-engineered Lacrima with a humanoid shape and sentience. Behind the Scenes *The author was primarily inspired by the Katana in and other automaton-like figures from various anime, manga and game series for the Homunculus page. *Permission was granted by Perchan for this article. Category:Races